cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Ti lascio una canzone
Il programma Regista ed ideatore del programma televisivo - sorta di gara musicale e talent show - è stato Roberto Cenci, il quale ha selezionato anche gli interpreti delle prime due edizioni. Protagoniste dello show sono le più belle canzoni della storia della musica italiana, interpretate da giovani cantanti in età compresa tra i 10 e i 16 anni. Ogni puntata i ragazzi si esibitiscono in diverse canzoni che spaziano dagli anni cinquanta agli anni duemila. Il pubblico da casa vota con il televoto, mentre a commentare le esibizioni e ad assegnare il premio di qualità per la migliore interpretazione vi è una giuria di esperti del settore, di cantanti e di personaggi dello spettacolo. Il cast di Ti Lascio Una Canzone è stato inoltre ospite a diversi altri spettacoli televisivi come Porta a Porta, Volami nel cuore, Una notte a Sirmione, Miss Italia nel Mondo, Ballando con le stelle, ed anche al Festival di Sanremo 2010. Il programma è una produzione di Rai 1 in collaborazione con Ballandi Entertainment SpA, scritto con Fabrizio Berlincioni, Beppe Bosin, Paolo Cucco, Giancarlo De Andreis, Simone Di Rosa, Carlo Pistarino, Cecilia Tanturri e Francesco Valitutti. La scenografia è a cura di Gaetano Castelli, mentre l'orchestra è diretta dal maestro Leonardo De Amicis. Lo show si è aggiudicato il nome di "miglior talent show televisivo del 2009" (nonché della televisione italiana), ricevendo così il 18 marzo 2010, a pochi giorni dalla messa in onda della 3ª edizione, il Premio Regia Televisiva - Oscar TV 2010. Lo show ha vinto inoltre l'Oscar TV 2011 come miglior programma in assoluto dell'anno. Edizioni Prima edizione (2008) Presenze fisse in giuria: Claudio Cecchetto e Barbara De Rossi. Cast di giovani interpreti * Teresa Chironna (10 anni, Altamura, (BA)) * Vincenzo Civita (10 anni, Andria, (BA)) * * Simona Collura (11 anni, Favara, (AG)) * Pasquale Greco (11 anni, Locorotondo, (BA)) * Ernesto Schinella (11 anni, Chiaravalle, (CZ)) * * Maria Luce Gamboni (12 anni, Pesaro) * * Giuliana Danzé (13 anni, Benevento) * Giulia D'Andrea (13 anni, Roma) * Andrea Faustini (13 anni, Roma) * Caterina Frola (13 anni, Rocchetta Tanaro, (AT)) * * Nicole Morigi (13 anni, Cervia, (RA)) * Gabriele Tufi (13 anni, Roma) * Laura Adriani (14 anni, Roma) * Beatrice Belvisi (14 anni, Roma) * Milena Scano (14 anni, Decimomannu, (CA)) * Luigi Dragone (15 anni, Monopoli, (BA) * Giovanna Ferrara (15 anni, Villaricca, (NA)) * Ilaria Mongiovì (15 anni, Casteltermini, (AG)) * Manuela Rinaldi (15 anni, Magliano di Tenna, (FM)) * Serena Rizzetto (15 anni, Sacile, (PN)) * Stefano Colazzo (16 anni, Galatina, (LE)) * Daniele Coletta (16 anni, Roma) *partecipanti allo Zecchino d'Oro Ospiti * Prima puntata: Liza Minnelli, Anna Tatangelo, Michele Zarrillo * Seconda puntata: Paul Anka, Gigi D'Alessio, Fausto Leali * Terza puntata: Dionne Warwick, Ron, Ivana Spagna * Quarta puntata: Gino Paoli, Ornella Vanoni, Lucio Dalla, Massimo Ranieri * Quinta puntata: Jacopo Menconi, Al Bano, Annalisa Minetti, Luca Barbarossa, Sal da Vinci Canzoni finaliste *Prima puntata: Caruso - Simona Collura *Seconda puntata: Perdere l'amore - Gabriele Tufi *Terza puntata: Cu'mme - Simona Collura *Quarta puntata: Il mio canto libero - L'intero cast dei ragazzi (canzone vincitrice) Premio della giuria di qualità *Prima puntata: Le mille bolle blu - Caterina Frola *Seconda puntata: Volami nel cuore - Giuliana Danzè *Terza puntata: E penso a te - Andrea Faustini Ascolti edizione 2008 Seconda edizione (2009) Presenze fisse in giuria: Claudio Cecchetto e Barbara De Rossi. Cast di giovani interpreti * Angelica Brattoli (8 anni, Rutigliano, (BA)) * Sofia Buresta (8 anni, Rimini) * Giuliana Cascone (8 anni, Chiaramonte Gulfi, (RG)) * * Viola Cristina (9 anni, Caltagirone, (CT)) * * Davide Angelelli (10 anni, Castelletto sopra Ticino, (NO)) * * Simona Murro (10 anni, Conversano, (BA)) * Lorenzo Nonnis (10 anni, Uta, (CA)) * * Alessandro Russo (10 anni, Benevento) * Ilenia Amitrano (11 anni, Capri, (NA)) * Arianna Di Francesco (11 anni, Francavilla al Mare, (CH)) * Paola Ferrulli (11 anni, Altamura, (BA)) * Alessia Vella (11 anni, Favara, (AG)) * Virginia Ruspini (11 anni, Genova) * * Alice Risolino (11 anni, San Donà di Piave, (VE)) * * Alice Trombacco (11 anni, Canino, (VT)) * Sara Aluthdurage (12 anni, Napoli) * Federico Berto (12 anni, Brescia) * * Gianvito Cerrone (12 anni, Campagna, (SA)) * Luigi Fronte (12 anni, Ragusa) * Federico Sanfilippo (12 anni, Porto Empedocle, (AG)) * Mario Scucces (12 anni, Vittoria, (RG)) * * Matteo Bellu (13 anni, Quartucciu, (CA)) * * Sara Mazzantini (13 anni, Marina di Pisa, (PI)) * Ignazio Boschetto (14 anni, Marsala, (TP)) * Gianluca Ginoble (14 anni, Roseto degli Abruzzi, (TE)) * Clarissa Ferrigno (14 anni, Anacapri, (NA)) * Angela Mancone (14 anni, Lavello, (PZ)) * Sara Pischedda (14 anni, Pirri, (CA)) * Alessio Puliani (14 anni, Roma) * Roberto Tomassoli (14 anni, Gubbio, (PG)) * Alessandro Vastarella (14 anni, Napoli) * Piero Barone (15 anni, Naro, (AG)) * Irina Clementi (15 anni, Caorle, (VE)) * Micaela Foti (15 anni, Reggio Calabria) * Veronica Liberati (15 anni, Roma) * Patricia Marchesan (15 anni, Caorle, (VE)) * Alessio Pizzoni (15 anni, Elmas, (CA)) * Mariagrazia La Tona (16 anni, Favara, (AG)) * Sonia Mosca (16 anni, Castellammare di Stabia, (SA)) *partecipanti allo Zecchino d'Oro. Ospiti *Prima puntata: Flavio Insinna (ospite in giuria), Virna Lisi (ospite in giuria), Marco Carta, Sal Da Vinci, Charice Pempengco, Randy Crawford, *Seconda puntata: Al Bano (ospite in giuria), Bud Spencer (ospite in giuria), Africa Africa, Arisa *Terza puntata: Billy Costacurta (ospite in giuria), Anna Falchi (ospite in giuria), Bianca Ryan, Fausto Leali, Karima *Quarta puntata: Amadeus (ospite in giuria), Simona Izzo (ospite in giuria), Alessandra Amoroso, Enrico Ruggeri, The Priests *Quinta puntata: Loretta Goggi (ospite in giuria), Riccardo Cocciante (ospite in giuria), Adamo, Gianluca Terranova *Sesta puntata: Eleonora Giorgi (ospite in giuria), Max Giusti (ospite in giuria), Marco Masini, Mario Biondi *Settima puntata: Veronica Maya (ospite in giuria), Giovanna Ralli (ospite in giuria), Don Backy, Amedeo Minghi, Miguel Guerreiro, Renee Olstead *Ottava puntata: Katia Ricciarelli (ospite in giuria), Simona Ventura (ospite in giuria), Renato Zero, Matteo Becucci, Charice Pempengco, Alesha Dixon *Nona puntata: Matilde Brandi (ospite in giuria), Lorella Cuccarini (ospite in giuria), Massimiliano Ossini (ospite in giuria), Massimo Ranieri, Chiara Iezzi, Zero Assoluto, Charice Pempengco, Piero Mazzocchetti, Franco Fasano, Malika Ayane, Caterina Caselli, Chiara Canzian, Nicky Nicolai e Stefano Di Battista, Alessandro Mancuso, Fabrizio Berlincioni Canzoni finaliste *Prima puntata: Il mare calmo della sera - Gianluca Ginoble (canzone vincitrice della 5ª puntata) *Seconda puntata: Quando l'amore diventa poesia - Ignazio Boschetto *Terza puntata: La luna che non c'è - Gianluca Ginoble *Quarta puntata: Un amore così grande - Piero Barone *Quinta puntata: I migliori anni della nostra vita - L'intero cast dei ragazzi *Sesta puntata: 'Perdere l'amore'' - Gabriele Tufi e Ignazio Boschetto (1^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Mi sono innamorato di te - Manuela Rinaldi e Gianluca Ginoble (2^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata) *Settima puntata: Vivo per lei - Giuliana Danzé e Gianluca Ginoble (5^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), I migliori anni della nostra vita - L'intero cast dei ragazzi (6^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata) *Ottava puntata: Perdere l'amore - Gabriele Tufi e Ignazio Boschetto (3ª classificata), Vivo per lei - Sara Pischedda, Giuliana Danzè e Gianluca Ginoble (2ª classificata), I migliori anni della nostra vita - L'intero cast dei ragazzi (1ª classificata) Premio della giuria di qualità *Prima puntata: La nostra favola - Ignazio Boschetto *Seconda puntata: "Annullato per causa terremoto Abruzzo" *Terza puntata: Tanto pe' cantà - Luigi Fronte *Quarta puntata: Almeno tu nell'universo - Veronica Liberati *Quinta puntata: "Non assegnato" *Sesta puntata: La voce del silenzio - Giuliana Danzè e Mario Scucces (3^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), È tutto un attimo - Serena Rizzetto e Veronica Liberati (4^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata) *Settima puntata: Mamma Maria - Le Belle Bimbe (Sofia Buresta, Giuliana Cascone, Viola Cristina, Virginia Ruspini, Alice Trombacco e Alessia Vella) (7^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Mi manchi - Andrea Faustini e Ignazio Boschetto (8^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata) Ascolti Edizione 2009 Terza edizione (primavera 2010) Presenze fisse in giuria: Barbara De Rossi e Stefano D'Orazio. Cast di giovani interpreti * Giovanna Perna (8 anni, Cosenza) * Maria D'Amico (8 anni, Cosenza) * Carlo Fontani (8 anni) * Pierpaola Janvier (8 anni, Roma) * Rosario Valenti (8 anni, Rocca di Caprileone, (ME)) * Margot Cifani (9 anni, Roma) * Aurora Fuser (9 anni, Battaglia Terme, (PD)) * Chiara Rizzo (9 anni, Favara, (AG)) * Maria Tenerelli (9 anni, Trani, (BT)) * Sonia Valli (9 anni, Pesaro) * Asia Agrò (10 anni, Porto Empedocle, (AG)) * Lucrezia Blunda (10 anni, Montecatini Terme, (PT)) * Luigi Perchiazzi (10 anni, Bari) * Federica Taras (10 anni, Tissi, (SS)) * Maria Grazia Zingariello (11 anni, Matera) * Mattia Baldacci (11 anni, Genova) * Edoardo Bizzoni (11 anni, Portoferraio, (LI)) * Giulia Bellu (11 anni, Quartucciu, (CA)) * Angelica Cinquantini (11 anni, Roma) * Sarah Sardi (11 anni, Portoferraio, (LI)) * Sara Schlingensiepen (11 anni, Roma) * Sebastiano Cicciarella (12 anni, Avola, (SR)) * * Giulia Genova (12 anni) * Costanza Ginestrini (12 anni, Foiano della Chiana, (AR)) * Federico Inganni (12 anni, Roma) * Mattia Sanna (13 anni, Elmas, (CA)) * Alberto Urso (12 anni, Messina) * Federica Lombardo (13 anni, Siracusa) * Kevin Puccio (13 anni, Favara, (AG)) * Grazia Buffa (14 anni, Partinico, (PA)) * Roberta D'Elia (14 anni, Cosenza) * Lucia Frattaruolo (14 anni, Monte Sant'Angelo, (FG)) * Matteo Piazzi (14 anni, Milano) * Chiara Piperno (14 anni, Vibo Valentia) * Carmela Senatore (14 anni, Salerno) * Matteo Castrignano (15 anni, Manfredonia, (FG)) * Francesco Esposito (15 anni, Avellino) * Giovanni La Corte (15 anni, Caccamo, (PA)) * Arianna Lupo (15 anni, Marsala, (TP)) * Davide Puleri (15 anni, Naro, (AG)) * Tommaso Scalzi (15 anni, Genova) * Nicola Aliotta (16 anni, Roma) * Donato Santoianni (16 anni, Besnate, (VA)) *partecipanti allo Zecchino d'Oro. Ospiti * Prima puntata: Claudia Gerini (ospite in giuria), Bud Spencer (ospite in giuria), Claudio Baglioni, Valerio Scanu, il Trio, Sylvie Vartan * Seconda puntata: Max Giusti (ospite in giuria), Enrico Montesano (ospite in giuria), Mara Maionchi (ospite in giuria), Gianni Morandi, Emma Marrone, Arisa, Ennio Marchetto * Terza puntata: Maria Grazia Cucinotta (ospite in giuria), Emilio Solfrizzi (ospite in giuria), i Ricchi e Poveri, Miguel Bosè, Caroline Costa e Malika Ayane * Quarta puntata: Stefania Sandrelli (ospite in giuria), Fabrizio Frizzi (ospite in giuria), Edoardo Vianello, Irene Grandi, I Cugini di Campagna, Simone Cristicchi, Carlo Truzzi e Simona Truzzi * Quinta puntata: Carlo Conti (ospite in giuria), Lorella Cuccarini (ospite in giuria), Patrizio Rispo (ospite in giuria), Gigi D'Alessio, Samuele Lauretta, Orietta Berti, Alessandra Amoroso, Gianluca Grignani, Gruppo folkloristico "Piedigrotta Sorrentina" *Sesta puntata: Luca Giurato (ospite in giuria), Fiona May (ospite in giuria), Emanuela Aureli (ospite in giuria), Patty Pravo, Peppino Di Capri, Noemi, Amii Stewart *Settima puntata: Nino Frassica (ospite in giuria), Tosca D'Aquino (ospite in giuria), Riccardo Cocciante, Riccardo Fogli, Marcella Bella, Boney M., The Baseballs *Ottava puntata: Marinella Venegoni (ospite in giuria), Manuela Moreno (ospite in giuria), Marco Mangiarotti (ospite in giuria), Massimo Ranieri, Gino Paoli, Dik Dik, Marco Mengoni, Giusy Ferreri, Paolo Nespoli *Nona puntata: Jo Squillo (ospite in giuria), Stefano Pantano (ospite in giuria), Carmen Russo (ospite in giuria), Gigliola Cinquetti, Toto Cutugno, Luca Canonici, Francesco Zingariello, Gigi D'Alessio, Memo Remigi, Tony Maiello, Mogol, Alexia, Marco Vito, Irene Fornaciari, Marco Carta, Sal da Vinci, Paolo Belli. Canzoni finaliste *Prima puntata: La prima cosa bella - I Fantastici Quattro (Lucrezia Blunda, Giovanni La Corte, Mattia Sanna e Maria Grazia Zingariello) *Seconda puntata: Se perdo te - Grazia Buffa *Terza puntata: Io per lui - Grazia Buffa *Quarta puntata: Amor mio - Grazia Buffa (canzone vincitrice della 5ª puntata) *Quinta puntata: Tu ca nun chiagne - Alberto Urso *Sesta puntata: Come saprei - Giuliana Danzè e Grazia Buffa (1^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Tanto pè cantà - Luigi Fronte e Sebastiano Cicciarella (2^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Tu si 'na cosa grande - Simona Collura e Alberto Urso (3^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Vent'anni - Gabriele Tufi e Luigi Perchiazzi (4^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Almeno tu nell'universo - Veronica Liberati e Grazia Buffa (5^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata) *Settima puntata - A modo mio - Simona Collura e Alberto Urso (6^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Amor mio - Veronica Liberati e Grazia Buffa (7^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Quando quando quando - Caterina Frola, Viola Cristina, Mattia Baldacci e Giovanni La Corte (8^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Girotondo intorno al mondo - L'intero cast dei ragazzi (9^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata), Uguale a lei - Giuliana Danzè e Arianna Lupo (10^ finalista dell' 8ª puntata) *Ottava puntata: Girotondo intorno al mondo - L'intero cast dei ragazzi (canzone vincitrice) Premio della giuria di qualità alle canzoni già riproposte dalle precedenti edizioni *Prima puntata: Ti lascerò - Gabriele Tufi e Veronica Liberati (originariamente proposta nell'edizione 2008 da Stefano Colazzo e Manuela Rinaldi) *Seconda puntata: Se bruciasse la città - Giuliana Danzè (originariamente proposta nel 2009 da Mario Scucces da solo e successivamente con Giuliana Danzé) *Terza puntata: Caruso - Simona Collura (originariamente proposta nel 2008 sempre da Simona Collura) *Quarta puntata: Per amore - Andrea Faustini (originariamente proposta nel 2008 sempre da Andrea Faustini) Premio speciale della stampa * Tu si na cosa grande - Simona Collura e Alberto Urso Ascolti edizione primavera 2010 Quarta edizione (autunno 2010) Presenze fisse in giuria: Stefania Sandrelli e Massimiliano Pani. Cast di giovani interpreti * Serena Rigacci (8 anni, Pisa) * Angelica Ibba (9 anni, Uta, (CA)) * Giuseppe Pio Marasà (9 anni, Partinico, (PA)) * Salvatore Montagna (9 anni, Maglie, (LE) * Francesca Pallini (9 anni, Cortona, (AR)) * Chiara Lo Re (10 anni, Palermo) * Martina Luise (10 anni, Castel Mella, (BS)) * Anastasia Franco (11 anni, Soverato, (CZ)) * Elisa Latini (11 anni, Artena, (RM)) * Anna Giada Mameli (11 anni, Assemini, (CA)) * Maria Consolazione Portaro (11 anni, Dasà, (VV)) * Amelia Sorvillo (11 anni, Mondragone, (CE)) * David Benevento (12 anni, Livorno Ferraris, (VC)) * Silvia Biondi (12 anni, Cosenza) * Giuseppe Di Lorenzo (12 anni, Sant'Antimo, (NA)) * Madalina Lefter (12 anni, Iaşi, (Romania)) * Stefano Ricci (12 anni, Anguillara Sabazia, (RM)) * Davide Rossi (12 anni, Poggio Bustone, (RI)) * Claudia Sciortino (12 anni, Palermo) * Giorgia Sigolotto (12 anni, Pontinia, (LT)) * Claudia Catalano (13 anni, Palermo) * Antonio Celestino (13 anni, Rende, (CS)) * Giulia Genova (13 anni, Porto Empedocle, (AG)) * Giacomo Iraci (13 anni, Palermo) * Damiano Mazzone (13 anni, Catania) * Alessandra Prete (13 anni, Locorotondo, (BA)) * Rita Ciccarone (14 anni, Santeramo in Colle, (BA)) * Mattia Lever (14 anni, Cavedine, (TN)) * Giuseppe Santorsola (14 anni, Bernalda, (MT)) Le "trasformazioni" di Antonella In questa edizione c'e una piccola novità. Antonella in ogni puntata si "trasforma" in una star e balla ad una canzone molto famosa. * Prima puntata: Antonella balla il Waka Waka di Shakira * Seconda puntata: Antonella ha rivestito i panni di una prof, con tanto di occhiali, capelli legati e registro, e ha immerso il pubblico in un'atmosfera scolastica. I bambini con tanto di grembiule, i banchi di scuola e uno dei più classici temi: “che ne pensi dell’amore?”. Ogni bambino dedica una canzone al tema, in modo da vivacizzare la scaletta. * Terza puntata: Antonella balla e si scatena con il "Ballo di Simone" di Giuliano e i Notturni. * Quarta puntata: Antonella balla il "Ballo del Qua Qua". * Quinta puntata: Antonella si trasforma in Lady Gaga e balla su le note di Bad Romance. * Sesta puntata: Antonella si trasforma e rende omaggio a Raffaella Carrà, grande mito della conduttrice, e balla "A far l'amore comincia tu". * Settima puntata: Antonella si trasforma in Madonna e balla sulle note di Material Girl e Hung up. Ospiti * Prima puntata: [jADE (ospite in giuria), Gigi D'Alessio (ospite in giuria), Dionne Warwick * Seconda puntata: Veronica Pivetti (ospite in giuria), Amii Stewart (ospite in giuria), Antonello Venditti * Terza puntata: Elisa Isoardi (ospite in giuria), Luca Barbarossa (ospite in giuria), Massimo Ranieri * Quarta puntata: Valeria Marini (ospite in giuria), Lorenzo Crespi (ospite in giuria), Lucio Dalla * Quinta puntata: Paola Perego (ospite in giuria), Massimo Ciavarro (ospite in giuria), Anna Oxa * Sesta puntata: Enzo Decaro (ospite in giuria), Claudio Lippi (ospite in giuria), Charlie Green, Pooh, Rodrigo Guirao Diaz * Settima puntata: Cristina Chiabotto (ospite in giuria), Roberto Vecchioni (ospite in giuria), Mario Tessuto * Ottava puntata: Mara Venier (ospite in giuria), Luca Giurato (ospite in giuria), Loredana Bertè * Nona puntata: Fabrizio Frizzi (ospite in giuria), Christiane Filangieri (ospite in giuria), Alessandra Amoroso * Decima puntata: Bianca Guaccero (ospite in giuria), Alessandro Greco (ospite in giuria), Riccardo Cocciante (ospite in giuria), Anastasia Petryk * Undicesima puntata: Amanda Sandrelli (ospite in giuria), Vincenzo Salemme (ospite in giuria), Massimo Boldi (ospite in giuria), Carmen Russo (ospite in giuria), Toto Cutugno (ospite in giuria), Il Volo, Voci Bianche e Ballerini del Teatro San Carlo di Napoli, Charlie Green, The Abba show, Gloriana, Gino Paoli, Francesco Matano * Dodicesima puntata: Voci Bianche del Teatro San Carlo di Napoli, Amii Stewart (ospite in giuria), Enzo Decaro (ospite in giuria), Edoardo Bennato, Carlo Truzzi e Simona Truzzi, Marco Mengoni Canzoni finaliste * Prima puntata: E poi - Madalina Lefter * Seconda puntata: Storia d'amore - Davide Rossi * Terza puntata: Almeno tu nell'universo - Rita Ciccarone * Quarta puntata: Pensieri e parole - Claudia Sciortino e Rita Ciccarone * Quinta puntata: Io vivrò - Madalina Lefter (1^ superfinalista della 10ª puntata) * Sesta puntata: Io vorrei... non vorrei... ma se vuoi - Rita Ciccarone (2^ superfinalista della 10ª puntata) * Settima puntata: In assenza di te - Madalina Lefter * Ottava puntata: A te - Mattia Lever * Nona puntata: I giardini di marzo - Mattia Lever (3^ superfinalista della 10ª puntata) * Decima puntata: I giardini di marzo - Mattia Lever (canzone vincitrice) Premio della giuria di qualità * Decima puntata: Io vivrò - Madalina Lefter Ascolti edizione autunno 2010 Quinta edizione (2011) È la seconda trasmessa in autunno e anche in questa edizione, oltre alla Festa, presenta uno speciale natalizio chiamato Ti lascio una canzone... di Natale. Giudici fissi: Massimiliano Pani, Orietta Berti e Francesco Facchinetti. Cast di giovani interpreti (2011) * Beatrice Coltella (7 anni, Roma) * Flavia Dinolfo (7 anni, Siculiana, (AG)) * Andrea Ascanio (8 anni, Veglie, (LE)) * Gaia Cauchi (8 anni, Mugiarro, (Malta)) * Rebeca Maria Neacşu (8 anni, Brașov, (Romania)) * Giacomo Ramundo (8 anni, Crispiano, (TA)) * Elena Soffietto (8 anni, Partinico, (PA)) * Giorgio Franzè (9 anni, Crotone) * Valerio Monaco (9 anni, San Felice Circeo, (LT)) * Martina Di Florio (10 anni, Aradeo, (LE)) * Luana Frazzitta (10 anni, Mazara del Vallo, (TP)) * Angelica Mazzarini (10 anni, Roma) * Anna Morganti (10 anni, San Giorgio di Pesaro, (PU)) * Ludovica Vatteroni (10 anni, Castelnuovo Magra, (SP)) * Ştefan Cristian Atỉrgovitoae (11 anni, Iaşi, (Romania)) * * Chiara Cannabona (11 anni, Miggiano, (LE)) * Maria Cristina Craciun (11 anni, Galaţi, (Romania)) * Irene Puzone (11 anni, Vergato, (BO)) * Gioele Albertella (12 anni, Fara Vicentino, (VI)) * Vincenzo Belfiore (12 anni, Messina) * Fabrizio Bolpagni (12 anni, Cellatica, (BS)) * Adelaide Cavallaro (12 anni, Misterbianco, (CT)) * Anastasia Pacilio (12 anni, Grumo Nevano, (NA)) * Giuseppe Picciallo (12 anni, Gravina di Puglia, (BA)) * Clara Savardi (12 anni, Varese) * Maryam Tancredi (12 anni, Somma Vesuviana, (NA)) * Simone Tuccio (12 anni, Gela, (CL)) * Giada Borrelli (13 anni, Roggiano Gravina, (CS)) * Nico Bruno (13 anni, Santa Maria di Licodia, (CT)) * Ludovico Creti (13 anni, Ferrara) * Daniel Vicari (13 anni, Vaiano Cremasco, (CR)) * Michael Bonanno (14 anni, Naro, (AG)) * Nicola Cardinale (14 anni, Ginosa, (TA)) * Antonio Cocciolo (14 anni, Squinzano, (LE)) * Angela Fontana (14 anni, Casapesenna, (CE)) * Marianna Fontana (14 anni, Casapesenna, (CE)) * Sabrina Pesce (14 anni, Francavilla Marittima, (CS)) * Vittorio Sisto (14 anni, Pontecagnano Faiano, (SA)) * Alexandra Stanciu (14 anni, Focşani, (Romania)) * Ruxandra Tomulesei (14 anni, Iaşi, (Romania)) * Luana Fraccalvieri (15 anni, Santeramo in Colle, (BA)) * Andrea Amodio (16 anni, Paderno Dugnano, (MI)) *partecipanti allo Zecchino d'Oro Le "trasformazioni" di Antonella * Prima puntata: Antonella si trasforma in una brasiliana e balla sotto le note de La merendera e di Tico tico no Fuba' * Seconda puntata: Antonella si trasforma in Cleopatra e balla sotto le note di Caravan petrol e di Walk Like an Egyptian di The Bangles * Terza puntata: Antonella si trasforma in una ballerina della disco music e balla sotto le note di successi degli anni '70 e '80 * Quarta puntata: Antonella si trasforma in una leonessa e balla sotto le note de Il cerchio della vita da Il re leone e di I like to move it da Madagascar * Quinta puntata: Antonella si trasforma in un' indiana e balla sotto le note di Mundian To Bach Ke di Panjabi MC e di Jai Ho delle Pussycat Dolls feat. A.R. Rahman * Sesta puntata: Antonella si trasforma in Crudelia De Mon e balla sotto le note di Crudelia De Mon da La carica dei 101 e di Chihuahua di DJ BoBo * Settima puntata: Antonella si trasforma in uno zombie e balla sotto le note di Thriller di Michael Jackson e di Ghostbusters * Ottava puntata: Antonella non fa nessuna esibizione, probabilmente per l'Alluvione di Genova del 4 novembre 2011. * Nona puntata: Antonella si trasforma in Wonder Woman e balla sotto le note della sigla dell'omonimo telefilm * Decima puntata: Antonella si trasforma in Capitano Uncino e balla con Francesco Facchinetti che canta La canzone del capitano Ospiti * Prima puntata: Virna Lisi (ospite in giuria), Beppe Fiorello, Gaetano Triggiano, Gino Paoli * Seconda puntata: Olivia Newton John, Gigi Proietti, Chuck Norris, Burl * Terza puntata: Fausto Leali, Zero Assoluto, Junge Junge! * Quarta puntata: Orchestralunata, Loredana Bertè, Toquinho, Alex e Barti * Quinta puntata: Nino Frassica, Anastacia, Rodrigo Guirao Diaz, Jean-Philippe Loupi * Sesta puntata: Antoine, Gabriella Pession, Daniele Pecci, Gianluca Grignani * Settima puntata: Mal, Ivana Spagna, Vanessa Hessler, Flavio Parenti, Moussier Tombola * Ottava puntata: Dik Dik, Paola & Chiara * Nona puntata: Peppino Di Capri, Marco Mengoni, Luca Canonici * Decima puntata: Paul Anka, Shel Shapiro * Undicesima puntata: Joseph Calleja, Little Tony, Cecilia Gasdia, Emma Marrone, Daniela Dessì, Umberto Tozzi * Dodicesima puntata: Alessandra Amoroso, I Cugini di Campagna, Marco Vito, Alex Britti, Line Off, Syria, Stadio, Micaela, Memo Remigi * Quattordicesima puntata: Massimo Ranieri, Joseph Calleja, Daniela Dessì, Amii Stewart, Amedeo Minghi Canzoni finaliste * Prima puntata: Parla più piano - Michael Bonanno e Giada Borrelli * Seconda puntata: L'immensità - Giuseppe Picciallo * Terza puntata: La voce del silenzio - Maryam Tancredi (1^ superfinalista dell'11ª puntata) * Quarta puntata: Sei nell'anima - Luana Frazzitta * Quinta puntata: Un amore così grande - Michael Bonanno e Giada Borrelli * Sesta puntata: Con te partirò - Ludovico Creti e Rebeca Maria Neacşu * Settima puntata: Profeta non sarò - Ştefan Cristian Atỉrgovitoae (2^ superfinalista dell'11ª puntata) * Ottava puntata: Il canto della terra - Ludovico Creti e Rebeca Maria Neacşu * Nona puntata: Il mare calmo della sera - Ludovico Creti e Rebeca Maria Neacşu * Decima puntata: Casa bianca - Ştefan Cristian Atỉrgovitoae * Undicesima puntata: Profeta non sarò - Ştefan Cristian Atỉrgovitoae (canzone vincitrice) Premio della giuria di qualità Quest'anno la giuria deve consegnare in ogni puntata un premio, per l'interpretazione migliore della puntata. * Prima puntata: Il nostro concerto - Nicola Cardinale * Seconda puntata: Canzone per te - Ştefan Cristian Atỉrgovitoae * Terza puntata: Le tasche piene di sassi - Beatrice Coltella * Quarta puntata: Moondance - Gioele Albertella * Quinta puntata: La vie en rose - Maria Cristina Craciun * Sesta puntata: Hanno ucciso l'uomo ragno - I trenini (Andrea Ascanio, Giorgio Franzè e Valerio Monaco) * Settima puntata: Lontano dagli occhi - Vincenzo Belfiore * Ottava puntata: Memory - Giada Borrelli * Nona puntata: Erba di casa mia - Nico Bruno * Decima puntata: Una carezza in un pugno - Vittorio Sisto * Undicesima puntata: Casa bianca - Beatrice Coltella Kantalatù In questa edizione viene data la possibilità a ragazzi esterni di sfidare i ragazzi del cast sulla canzone vincitrice della puntata precedente: * Seconda puntata: Parla più piano (eseguita da Federico Parisi e Laura Grillo) * Terza puntata: L'immensità (eseguita da Mario Perretta) * Quarta puntata: La voce del silenzio (eseguita da Dario Arena) * Quinta puntata: Sei nell' anima (eseguita da Aurora Marcelli) * Sesta puntata: Un amore così grande (eseguita da Antonio Augliera) Ascolti edizione 2011 *L'ultima puntata, del 23 dicembre 2011, riguarda uno speciale natalizio, mentre il 3 ed il 10 dicembre riguardano rispettivamente la festa ed il meglio dell'edizione del programma. Ti lascio una Canzone smile Dalla seconda puntata in poi, viene trasmesso dopo la consueta puntata di Ti lascio una Canzone, il varietà Ti lascio una Canzone smile. Questo varietà mostra le più belle immagini della serata appena conclusa, e delle immagini inedite delle prove per la puntata e qualche momento del backstage. Sesta edizione (2012) Terza edizione ad essere trasmessa in autunno, in questa sesta edizione del programma sono state apportate alcune modifiche. Giudici fissi: Massimiliano Pani, Pupo e Cecilia Gasdia. Cast di giovani interpreti (2012) *Luca Del Torto (7 anni, Portoferraio (LI)) *Rachele Gamba (7 anni, Portoferraio (LI)) *Eugenio Mannarino (8 anni, Amantea (CS)) *Virginia Dalla Torre (8 anni, Borgio Verezzi (SV)) *Simona Arnone (9 anni, Favara (AG)) *Giorgia La Commare (9 anni, Erice (TP)) *Flavia Lanni (9 anni, Roma) *Antonino Liotta (9 anni, Adrano (CT)) *Dennis Midolo (9 anni, Melilli (SR)) *Alexia Pazzola (9 anni, Usini (SS)) *Emanuele Bertelli (10 anni, Catania) *Marika Tomarchio (10 anni, Santa Venerina (CT)) *Carlo Fontani (11 anni, Rocca di Papa (RM)) * *Andrea Infurna (11 anni, Gela (CL)) *Gaia Johanna Lipani (11 anni, Caltanissetta) *Clara Palmeri (11 anni, Marsala (TP)) *Giovanni Sutera Sardo (11 anni, Favara (AG)) *Anastasia Vairo (11 anni, Viareggio (LU)) *Caterina Zampieri (11 anni, Arcole (VR)) * *Calogero Accardo (12 anni, Camporeale (PA)) *Gabriele Acquavia (12 anni, Picerno (PZ)) *Matteo Martignoni (12 anni, Roma) *Vito Misseri (12 anni, Palermo) *Roberta Totaro (12 anni, Monte Sant'Angelo (FG)) *Michael Zappitelli (12 anni, Vasto (CH)) *Valentina Baldelli (13 anni, Serrungarina (PU)) *Maria Camille Ann Cabaltera (13 anni, Montecatini Terme (PT)) *Asia Coelho (13 anni, Milano) *Kim Coelho (13 anni, Milano) *Giovanna Ferrara (13 anni, Villaricca (NA)) *Giorgia Fiore (13 anni, Roma) *Laura Grillo (13 anni, Vibo Valentia) *Stella Grillo (13 anni, Montopoli di Sabina (RI)) *Davide Sodini (13 anni, Prato) *Luca Venditto (13 anni, Pompei (NA)) *Alfio Bonaccorsi (14 anni, Catania) *Francesco Franco (14 anni, Livorno) *Alessio Parisi (14 anni, Marano di Napoli (NA)) *Edoardo Armando Sodano (14 anni, Sorrento (NA)) *Michele Perniola (14 anni, Palagiano (TA)) *Beatrice Pezzini (15 anni, Valeggio sul Mincio (VR)) *Lea Benigno (15 anni, Mazara del Vallo (TP)) *Mattia Lever (16 anni, Cavedine, (TN)) *partecipanti allo Zecchino d'Oro Gli omaggi di Antonella Nella sesta edizione, dalla seconda puntata in poi, la Clerici canta un brano famoso, con qui rende omaggio al interpete della canzone. * Seconda puntata: Antonella canta la sigla di Due ragazzi incorreggibili (1976), Obabaluba di Daniela Goggi. * Terza puntata: Antonella canta la sigla di Fantastico 3 (1982), Ballo ballo di Raffaella Carrà. * Quarta puntata: Antonella canta la sigla di Io e la Befana (1978), Sbirulino di Sandra Mondaini. * Quinta puntata: Antonella canta la sigla di Fantastico 1 (1979), Disco Bambina di Heather Parisi. * Sesta puntata: Antonella canta la colonna sonora del film A qualcuno piace caldo (1959), '' I Wanna Be Loved by You'' di Marilyn Monroe. * Settima puntata: Antonella canta la sigla di Canzonissima (1971), Chissà se va di Raffaella Carrà. * Ottava puntata: Antonella canta La banda (1967), di Mina. * Nona puntata: Antonella canta la sigla di Odiens (1988), La notte vola di Lorella Cuccarini. * Decima puntata: * Undicesima puntata: * Dodicesima puntata: Ospiti * Prima puntata: Annalisa Minetti * Seconda puntata: Noemi * Terza puntata: Al Bano e Gianluca Terranova * Quarta puntata: Daniele Pecci, Francesca Chillemi, Nomadi e Malika Ayane * Quinta puntata: Raf e i Fichi d'India * Sesta puntata: Pooh e Cochi e Renato * Settima puntata: Alex Britti, Luca Barbarossa, Paolo Vallesi e Rodrigo Guirao Diaz * Ottava puntata: Ornella Vanoni, Lorenzo Crespi, Paolo Belli, Giusy Buscemi e Max Biaggi * Nona puntata: Lorella Cuccarini, Riccardo Fogli, Raoul Bova e Marco Masini * Decima puntata: * Undicesima puntata: * Dodicesima puntata: Canzoni finaliste * Prima puntata: Io per lui - Giovanna Ferrara * Seconda puntata: Man in the mirror - Michele Perniola * Terza puntata: Fiore di maggio - Matteo Martignoni * Quarta puntata: Gli uomini non cambiano - Valentina Baldelli * Quinta puntata: Fumo negli occhi - Gabriele Acquavia * Sesta puntata: Io e te da soli - Giovanna Ferrara * Settima puntata: Io vivrò (senza te) - Giovanna Ferrara * Ottava puntata: In ginocchio da te - Gabriele Acquavia * Nona puntata: Heal the world - Michele Perniola * Decima puntata: * Undicesima puntata: * Dodicesima puntata: Podio Ascolti Polemiche In riferimento a Ti lascio una canzone ha suscitato svariate polemiche il fatto che secondo alcuni Mediaset, nel produrre un programma concorrente molto simile, abbia (con l'aiuto di Cenci) plagiato vistosamente il format RAI mantenendone tutte le caratteristiche e cambiando solo il nome in Io canto. Il regista Roberto Cenci si difende dalle accuse aggiungendo che in Io canto, chi vince non è la canzone come in "Ti lascio una canzone" ma è il bambino. Note Categoria:Programmi televisivi italiani Categoria:Spettacoli televisivi di intrattenimento Categoria:Programmi televisivi italiani